Only Love
by Belle6695
Summary: A fluffy, heartwarming and might I add, funny of Harry and Draco's life after Hogwarts. Warning: Slash, Dom!Harry, Sub!Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**ONLY LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings:** Slash, M/M love.(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**The Proposal**

I sigh for the fifth time, looking at my wrist watch. What can possibly taking him so long to get ready? But then again, I do like the fact that he always takes him time to look good for me. Today is a big day for me and him, whatever happened; I know that, at the end of the day, we will make love till the break of the dawn, not that he knows what is waiting for him. I've checked; everything is absolutely perfect. The restaurant is perfect; the seats are perfect. The line of violinist for the romantic atmosphere is perfect. There is no way anything can go wrong…

Once again, I can't help but to drop my jaw every time he slowly strides down from the stairs, look confident yet with a hint of nervousness. I know he anticipates seeing my reactions, and I never disappointed him even once because he never fails to mesmerize me. Slowly, I walk to the bottom stair and offer my hand to him. Once he is in my arms, I eagerly bury my nose to his neck, inhaling the only scent that he has.

"Love, you look delicious." I whisper slowly to his ear, making sure my voice is deep and husky, that always manage to turn him on. God, he really is beautiful, how a male can be so divine looking is beyond me. He really dresses nicely like I told him but now all I want to do is to tear his body-hugging white formal shirt and skin-tight black leather pant. My hopefully-soon-to-be-fiancé smiles affectionately at me; a shade of pink can be seen on his cheeks. Only times like this, he doesn't bother to try to hide his real feeling with scoff or smirk.

"You look incredible handsome tonight too." He utters as he holds my tie and dust off nothing on my black suit. "I thought you don't like to go to a fancy restaurant. Did you do something terrible behind my back?" I kiss his forehead when he frowns and narrow his eyes, looking scrutinize at me.

"I did do something behind your back but it's not terrible. Today is our seventh year anniversary, remember? So, I wanted to do something fancy for you." I chuckled when he had a stricken expression on his face; luckily I know why he had that gobsmacked look.

"Oh baby, sorry! I totally forgot about it. Merlin! How can I forget about it?" I look adoringly at his panic, flustered face. For the past anniversary, he was the one who adamant about celebrating it, said that it was needed to remind me to appreciate and cherish him, and for me to forget is a total no-no.

Well, I can't blame him to fail to recall about it since I was the one who asks the Weasley twins to give a near deadline and a mountain of assignments for him to handle. "How can I make it up to you?" he said while slowly batting his eyelashes as he looks up apologetically to me. God, I can never deny that face!

"It's okay. All I want you to do is enjoy it and remember that I really do love you." I look at him fondly, emphasizing the word love.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything bad behind my back?" he asks again, narrowing his eyes. Shaking my head, I gently poke the wrinkle between his eyes and motion him to the car. Even open the car door for him like a true gentleman. "I'm not a bloody girl. Potter!" He scoffs, yet not truly angry.

"I understand. I made sure that every night." I can't help but retaliate with a grin which managed to shock him and made him blushing brightly. "Okay, here we go."

As our car approaching the restaurant, I'm starting to get a little nervous. I don't have to be edgy because I know that everything will go smoothly yet I can't help but to feel that things might go wrong, or he might say…no. Neville told me it's normal. Since I am officially asking someone to spend the rest of their lifetime with me.

After handing my car keys to the valet, I hold the love of my life's hand, slowly entering the restaurant. A smiling waitress had waited us from the front door and escorts us to the seat I specifically requested. Our table is near a beautifully decorated wall and has a lot of space around it. It is quite isolated from other peoples yet everyone can still see us if they wanted to.

Yes, I will propose with the most typical muggle way.

"I love it here." I smile in agreement as my blonde lover murmur lowly to my ear.

"Mr Potter? Should I bring out the starter?" the waitress asks politely as soon we settled on our seat.

"Yes, we would like that. Thank you." The waitress nodded and steadily walks out.

"We don't need to order? No menu?" I shook my head.

"No, I've ordered all of your favourite meal. Don't worry; you'll be happy with it." There is no way I forget about his favourite foods since he always makes me cook for him.

Suddenly, Draco hand's creep onto mine, caressing it seductively. "Thank you for doing this. I guess…I know a way or two to show my gratitude."

"I know you do." And hopefully it will be tonight.

Time flies fast when you need it to slow down. Just like that, we already waiting for our dessert and I know this will be the perfect time for me to pop the question.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Draco asks with concern in his voice. "You are rubbing your thumb and index finger now." I curse inwardly, for showing my nervousness. For other, they might not notice this but Draco has been with me for ages, he knows me, down to every single body languages.

Before I can even reply, the waitress brings our dessert, crème brulee, Draco's favourite. I eye the waitress nervously, and maybe lots of people had done it, the waitress gives me a small reassuring nods.

"Nothing, let's enjoy this." I answer. Draco looks at me suspiciously but luckily he drops it and only sighs. When we want start to dig into the dessert, a line of violinist came to play a song besides our table. Just like how I planned.

I said nothing, just reaching out to hold his hand when he shot me a questioning looks and start eating the dessert. Maybe my nervousness acting out, the crème brulee that I'm eating is tasteless. I don't dare to look at Draco as he's starting to eat his dessert, as well.

"Harry…?." Finally. The time has come. Draco has found out the ring in the dessert. When I look up, my blonde lover is holding the ring with glistening eyes. Without further ado, I stand up and take the ring, kneel on one knee in front of him.

"Draco Malfoy…will you marry me?" I've written down a grand speech that I wanted to say before officially asking him, but nothing came out. So, I ended up only asking the most important question.

"Draco?" I anxiously ask the blonde who stares at me like I had grown two heads. Just say yes, please, you wanted this don't you? Come on baby, say yes. Everyone is staring babe, say yes! I even choose your favourite restaurant to propose, please say yes.

Hell, the pianist and violinists suddenly playing suspense melody is definitely not helping.

"I'm sorry. I need to think about it." What?! Does he need to think about it? Then, I notice he tried to hide a small amused smirk. Bloody ferret, he is so lucky he's so damn gorgeous. Should I get on my feet again? It does look silly kneeling one knee on the floor like this but- Come on, can't he not taking such long time to think about it? Bloody hell, everyone, is watching us, and my hand is tired lifting the ring up, I'll get cramp if I hold this post any longer. Oh, it's cramping, I think I should lower my hand down…

"Hell no, you're not giving up just like that, aren't you?" Wow, that's fast. I can't help but to burst out laughing when my gorgeous blonde snatch the ring and quickly put on his finger. Told yah he's desperate to marry me, he's been dropping hints here and there. Damn, he even circled the ring in a brochure and put on the bed. "Don't be cocky, I only agree because I know you can't live without me."

"Yes, I can't live without you." I stand up and lean down to kiss my soon to be husband's delicious lips without even sparing any thought about the peoples staring and cheering. I love his flushing face and lusty expression when I kissed him so hard. We better head home now right honey? I'll do you so bad when I finally get you on my bed.

God, I'm so head over heel in love with Draco Malfoy.

**Author Note: Reviews please! And do you guys want more? Questions? Go ahead and ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONLY LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings:** Slash, M/M love.(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

Before Wedding (1)

Harry slowly strokes the blonde hair head that is resting on his chest, smiling softly to himself. Moment like this is his favourite. Just to have Draco in his arm, sprawl on the sofa, enjoying the serene atmosphere.

"What are you thinking?" the raven haired asks when Draco starting to draw circle on his stomach. As soon as the question escapes Harry's lip, Draco immediately rise up to a sitting position, looking directly to Harry.

"I was thinking what should our last name be after we get married?" Draco tilts his head down a little, looking a little nervous. Although he was the one who hinted here and there for Harry to ask his hand in marriage, but that doesn't mean, he is confident enough to believe that Harry will receive all his family dark reputation, and all.

"Draco…Potter?" Harry grins and starting to pull the blonde to sit on his lap, moving forward to sniff the porcelain pale neck.

"But it will feel like I'm scolding myself when I'm pissed off at you." Draco scrunches his nose, replies seriously. He had a habit of calling Harry's last name when he is angry or upset at the raven. "But, I don't suppose you wanted to be called Malfoy, do you?"

Harry opens his mouth but no words came out, because to him, this question is really hard to answer and he really doesn't want to sleep on the couch tonight. Harry honestly doesn't want to be called Malfoy but, on the other hand, he really doesn't want his lover to be offended by this thought. "I don't think so…?" Harry answers truthfully after he confirmed Draco doesn't look angry.

"Is that answer or question?" Draco smiles, looking amusingly at his fiancé.

"Look babe," Harry utter as he holds the blonde's hand tightly. "I really, really love you and I can tolerate your father, but I really can't imagine myself being called Malfoy." Harry looks at Draco and to his surprise; the blonde doesn't give any responses, just look deep in thought. "Besides, I don't have the shiny blonde hair to pull the Malfoy name off." Harry jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess so." Draco wraps his arm around the raven's neck and straddles his lap.

"You are not offended?" Harry asks, surprised at the blonde calm attitude.

"If my father was not a Death Eater, and I'm not one, I'll strangle you to death to even not considering taking Malfoy as your last name but…" Draco inhales, sadness is obvious through his facial expression. "I just don't want my children to be isolated just because they are bearing the Malfoy name." Harry tightens his arms around the blonde as he heard his declaration.

"Oh, babe." Harry felt his heart clenched just seeing his fiancé became miserable.

"Perhaps, it will be better if they take after your name."

"Being Potter's children will be overwhelming too. You do know that right?" Harry half- jokingly asks. "Besides, once peoples know they are my children they will naturally know it's yours too."

"So? What is the verdict then?" the blonde question, burying his face to the raven's neck, inhaling the manly scent that only Harry had. He likes to be as close as possible to Harry likes this, it makes him feel safe.

But he will never let others sees his vulnerable sides like this to others, ever. Draco never shows weaknesses to other, but the one time he did it, Harry saw it. It's just Harry being the nosy Gryffindor he was but… Honestly? Draco thanks God for that, because that was their turning point, where they truly know each other and eventually fall in love with one another.

"Malfoy-Potter." Draco abruptly looks up as Harry suddenly utters in determination. "I want my son or daughter, to know they came from two people who are deeply in love with each other. As they are growing up, we'll show them how much we love them for whom there are. And when the times come peoples around them talk things about us, we will make them understand that human makes mistakes. They'll come around and forgives us.

"Are you sure?" Draco feels his heart mellow at his fiancé's declaration. Moments like these that always make Draco feels like a love struck teenager again, falling in love with the man in front of him all over again. Sometimes the blonde will wonder whether he deserves someone like Harry, maybe he did some good deeds in his past life?

"Absolutely, never doubt me love."

**AN: I was so sad no one bothered to leave reviews…**


End file.
